1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telematics terminal in a vehicle and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for authenticating a telematics terminal in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a telematics terminal is mounted in a vehicle and provides a call function, map information, traffic information, multimedia information and GPS navigation function, etc., to users through a wireless communication network.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a telematics system according to a related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the related art telematics system includes an information providing center 30 for providing telematics service information such as the call function, the map information, the traffic information and the multimedia information; and a telematics terminal 10 mounted within a vehicle, receiving the telematics service information through a wireless communication network 20, and provides the telematics service information to a user. Herein, by inputting authentication information to the telematics terminal, the user can use the telematics service information through the telematics terminal 10.
However, with the related art telematics terminal 10, the user should input the user authentication information whenever he/she uses the telematics service, causing user inconvenience.
In addition, when currently inputted authentication information is not identical to pre-set user authentication information, the related art telematics terminal 19 just cuts off (prevents) the telematics service information. For example, when the currently inputted authentication information is not identical to the pre-set user authentication information, the related art telematics terminal simply prevents the telematics service information, causing a problem that it cannot discriminate whether the authentication information has been inputted by an actual user (e.g., an owner of a vehicle) or inputted by someone else. Thus, although the vehicle of the owner has been stolen by a person and erroneous authentication information has been inputted by the person, the owner of the vehicle cannot promptly know about the fact that his/her vehicle has been stolen.